Noel Niihashi
is a Witch working for Wing Bind in Reverse London. She is the partner of Spangle Ninii. Appearance Noel is a tall, slim teenage girl with waist-length black hair, long bangs, a perpetually solemn expression, and a small, white, horn-like extension on her left temple. As a student in London, she wears a Blackstone uniform, which consists of a black 3-button suit over a white undershirt and thin dark ribbon tie, a short black skirt, knee-length black leggings, and brown dress shoes.BURN THE WITCH, page 4 Her Witch attire consists of a green suit over a white undershirt with a thick red bow tie fastening a short, red-and-black plaid cape to her neck; a short green skirt with a holster for her gun on her right thigh; knee-length black leggings, with the left one featuring three horizontal white stripes near the top; and brown dress shoes.BURN THE WITCH, pages 1-2 & 6 Personality Noel is a fairly stoic young woman who reacts to most situations with a mixture of seriousness and deadpan observations.BURN THE WITCH, page 6''BURN THE WITCH'', page 16''BURN THE WITCH'', page 23''BURN THE WITCH'', pages 58-59 She likes wearing uniforms, as they tell others who she is without her needing to do so herself,BURN THE WITCH, pages 3-4 and prefers that others call her by her first name.BURN THE WITCH, page 15 However, she also has a somewhat sillier and less aloof side; she is fond of Balgo's pet dog, Osushi, carrying treats to feed him with''BURN THE WITCH'', page 5 and is very fond of Japanese culture, to the point of taking Noel as her first name because it is a girl's first name in Japan and having the narration theme from the Dragon Ball anime as her cell phone ringtone.BURN THE WITCH, page 27 Notably, even when displaying this softer side of hers, Noel remains calm and serious; the only two times she has ever lost her composure have both stemmed from Osushi (having absorbed negative emotions from Balgo and gaining the ability to speak the human language as a Dark Dragon) asking to see her panties, which resulted in her furiously screaming for Balgo to show himself the first time''BURN THE WITCH'', pages 33-34 and pursuing Balgo and Osushi with murderous intent the second time.BURN THE WITCH, pages 59-61 Noel is the target of daily sexual harassment from Balgo, and rebuffs each of his attempts to see her panties with physical violence.BURN THE WITCH, pages 5-7 However, despite how angry she got at him upon seeing Osushi demand to see her panties as well after absorbing his negative emotions, she expressed some concern that he might receive the death penalty for coming into contact with a Dragon''BURN THE WITCH'', page 36 and later complimented him as being "kinda cool" after he defended Spangle from Selvie.BURN THE WITCH, page 52 Plot As Noel walks down the streets of London in her school uniform while musing on how uniforms tell others who she is, she comes across Osushi sitting on the ground and prepares to give him a dog treat, only to be accosted by Balgo, who wishes to see her panties as usual. Kicking Balgo away, Noel notes that he is now able to finish his sentences even after being kicked by her and throws a pipe at him, which he frantically dodges, before brushing off his claim that it could have hit someone by stating that if he could dodge it, even an elderly man could. Emboldened by her challenge of never being able to best her, Balgo tells her to not underestimate him, only to be swiftly incapacitated by a strike to the jaw. Noel enters a nearby phonebooth and deposits a coin emblazoned with the emblem of the Western Branch before saying that she is clocking into work to the receiver, causing the phonebooth to drop into the ground below, much to Balgo's bewilderment.BURN THE WITCH, pages 3-8 Noel arrives in Reverse London to find Spangle berating two repairmen for not reconstructing the gate to the Western Branch of Soul Society quickly enough. When Spange demands to know why Noel is late again, Noel states she had to fight off Balgo at the entrance as usual, to Spangle's chagrin. As she and Spangle enter the Wing Bind headquarters, Noel points out that Spangle is the one who told the repairmen to prioritize the installation of the monitor, prompting Spangle to defend her actions by claiming everyone wants to see her advertisements. As the two of them discuss their preferred names, Billy Banx Jr. walks up and notes that they seem to be having fun as usual before having them stamp their attendance sheets. Walking Noel and Spangle to their Broombuggy mounts, Billy reveals they will be going to Ninebrook Pastures and claims that it is a fun place. As Spangle grows increasingly frustrated with her boss's remarks, Noel states that they should get going, and the two of them take off on their mounts.BURN THE WITCH, pages 12 & 15-17 Later, in Ninebrook Pastures, Noel feeds her mount while Spangle complains about not being able to join the Sabre Squad and protect the streets of London, leading Noel to note that she is content where she is in the Conservation Rangers. Upon being approached by a farmhand, Noel introduces herself and Spangle, prompting the farmhand to request that they help him harvest a crop today. Shortly afterward, Noel and Spangle climb up the neck of an extremely large, camel-like Dragon to harvest grapes from its nose. Some time later, Noel receives a call from Billy, who asks her to finish up her harvest and perform an extermination for him. Leaving Ninebrook Pastures, as the two witches speed through the air on their mounts, Spangle notes that they do not have time to go back to the phone gate and has Noel use her coin to open the Coin Gate, which they go through.BURN THE WITCH, pages 20, 22-23 & 27-30 In London, as Osushi is terrorizing Balgo and Selvie in his Dark Dragon form, Noel and Spangle burst out of the Coin Gate behind him, only to be stunned when Osushi demands to see Noel's panties. Immediately realizing Balgo is nearby, Noel demands that he come out. When Selvie tries to flee the scene, Spangle pursues him despite Noel's warning that there are two Dragons present, only for Selvie to suddenly unfurl his body and attack Spangle. As Selvie continues to attack Spangle, Noel rescues her, only for Selvie to suddenly appear next to them and attack, sending Spangle crashing into the city below as Noel cries out to her. After Balgo protects Spangle from Selvie's next attack, Noel kicks Selvie away from them and destroys him with Absolute Dragon Shutter, after which she and Spangle leave.BURN THE WITCH, pages 31-38, 42-44 & 50-56 Later, Noel and Spangle learn that Billy has been promoted to the Sabre Squad due to his decision to send them in to handle the Dark Dragon, while they have been given Balgo to take care of after he became a Haunted One due to being bitten by a Dark Dragon after living with one for 10 years. While Spangle hounds Billy, Osushi, now a dog again, asks to see Noel's panties, causing her to chase after him and Balgo, destroying the now-rebuilt Western Branch gate once again in the process.BURN THE WITCH, pages 57-61 Equipment Gun: Noel wields a small, white handgun as a Witch. It has a thin, elongated barrel ending in three teal discs, and a thick stock with several teal circles and patterns on it.BURN THE WITCH, page 2 * : Aiming at her target with her gun in one hand and bracing her arm with the other, Noel fires a powerful shot that blows her target to pieces, killing them.BURN THE WITCH, pages 53-55 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Noel is a fairly strong young woman, sending Balgo skidding several feet away with a single roundhouse kick. When fighting Selvie, Noel sent the much larger Dragon flying several meters away, visibly damaging him in the process, with another powerful kick.BURN THE WITCH, pages 50-51 & 53 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Noel possesses considerable proficiency in self-defense, having fended off dozens of Balgo's advances with expertly-placed punches and kicks.BURN THE WITCH, pages 6-7 Quotes *''"I like uniforms. It means that I don't have to prove to anyone who I am."'BURN THE WITCH'', page 3 *(To Balgo after he protects Spangle Ninii) ''"You were kinda cool just now."'BURN THE WITCH'', page 52 Trivia * Spangle sometimes address her as .BURN THE WITCH, page 15 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Manga Only Characters